


曼谷假日

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	曼谷假日

曼谷假日  
预警：  
1、李永钦X我，玛丽苏文学，引起强烈不适  
2、年龄差预警，年下男  
3、安妮老师点的，她说她写疼泰  
4、骂我也没用，我还敢  
======================================  
说起我和李永钦的初遇的话，真是个不像话的故事。  
那时候我正独自一人在曼谷度假，凉季的清晨温度很舒适，换好衣服以后顺手开了窗户通风，画眼线的时候阳台上传来一阵轻微的响动，起初以为是风……或者是鸟什么的，毕竟谁能想到十楼的阳台上爬过来一个大活人呢？等我一抬头，发现一个漂亮的男孩子正像猫一样轻巧的落下来。  
人在过于惊讶的时候大概是没办法发出声音的，李永钦竖起食指，做了一个“嘘”的动作，我才发现自己惊讶的张大了嘴。  
李永钦背着一个鼓鼓囊囊的背包，自发的关上阳台的推拉门，然后拉好窗帘，叽里咕噜的说了一句我没听懂的泰语，犹豫了一下，又换成英语，还好这次我听懂了，他说“借用一下卫生间”，然后就从我面前哒哒哒的跑过去了。  
我承认当时没有报警的主要原因是泰国的报警电话不是110，所以现在跟大家强调一遍，泰国的报警电话是191，记住了吗？  
过了一分钟，刚才还穿着整齐的衬衫、西装裤和皮鞋的李永钦穿着一身……怎么说呢，挺泰国风情的……女装出来了。  
是的，女装。  
然后这家伙就反客为主的招呼我，“一起走呀！”

我看了看这位女装大佬和手机上的“泰国报警电话”，思考了一下重新搜索了“泰国救护车电话”。

这时候李永钦才想起来自我介绍一下，他说了一个长到我根本记不清的泰国名字，然后又说你可以叫我ten，或者李永钦。我的英语也就是日常对话的水平，这才发现这个人竟然也是华裔，一互补勉勉强强达到了顺利沟通的水平。  
前因后果也挺简单，李永钦说他是出来体验生活的，我四舍五入了一下，大概是个什么翘家的小少爷。李永钦整理了一下遮阳帽下面长长的假发，动作自然的拿起我的口红涂在自己嘴上。  
“你要去哪玩？”  
“……”  
“你不会说泰语吧？就当免费的翻译呗。”  
“我不想要翻阳台进我房间还女装大佬的翻译……”  
“我又不是喜欢女装，出了这个酒店就会换掉了。”  
“……”  
“我也是华裔啊我不会骗你的！”  
“……”

虽然不知道李永钦家里到底是做什么的，但是可以确定这家伙不当演员真的可惜了，他换上女装以后虽然肩还是宽的有点过分，不过遮阳的小披肩稍微拯救了一下，再加上披肩长假发跟遮阳帽，走起路来也是完全贵妇，甚至还会伪声。  
走出酒店没多久，这家伙得意洋洋的告诉我，其实刚才门口那几个彪形大汉就是他的保安。  
行吧。  
李永钦很快找了个商场，在卫生间里换掉了那身变装行头，当他穿着宽松的T恤和沙滩裤出现在我旁边的时候，我甚至都没认出他来，这也可以理解，毕竟我们才认识不到一个小时而已。  
今天我的行程是提前预约过的当地米其林餐厅和私房菜，奇遇都是自由活动，度假肯定不会安排很多行程，但是李少爷提出想吃大排档。  
“可是这个餐厅我提前预约了很久的。”  
“这个餐厅也没有很好吃，那个招牌的蟹肉蛋堡都没有我家厨子做的好吃。”  
“那你吃什么大排档？”  
“我没吃过啊！”  
“我也没吃过那家的蟹肉蛋堡啊！”  
李永钦也很想得开，“那我们都吃。”  
“你有钱吗？”  
李永钦掏出一沓崭新的一千泰铢，在手上啪的拍了一下，“我请你！”  
怎么跟说好的不一样？

如愿的吃到了传说中的蟹肉蛋堡，他家的冬阴功汤也不错。期间我好奇了一下，如果经常来这里吃，会不会被认出来？李永钦大大方方的表示，老头还不至于这么不要面子，全世界下通缉令。  
……原来是可以做到的啊。  
其实我也不知道曼谷的大排档要怎样吃，李永钦显然是做了不少功课，不过到了地方他立刻就怂了，整个人缩在我背后，说好的免费地陪翻译？  
李永钦一边眼巴巴的看着那些炸鱿鱼、炸猪排之类的东西，“哇……这能吃吗，我觉得他手没洗干净。”  
“少爷，不是你非要来吃的吗？”  
“去给我买那个椰子，我要冰的。”  
“……”  
“快去啊？”李永钦看我没反应，一拍脑袋，递给我一张一千泰铢，“哦，忘了！”  
“……”行吧。

椰子只要40泰铢，我攥着一把找零还给李永钦，这家伙摆摆手说兜里放不下了。我看了看他那一沓就揣在沙滩裤口袋里的一千泰铢，心里吐槽破小孩迟早被偷，没想到这家伙就大大方方的把钱递给我，让我帮他收着。  
“你也不怕我带着钱跑了？”  
“又没多少钱，跑就跑了呗，大不了就是回家。”  
吃过炸猪排，李永钦又开心的被卖土耳其冰淇淋的大叔耍了几回，买了一堆看起来像是义乌批发的的手工艺品，其实我也不知道泰国的旅游纪念品是哪产的，总之一些做工挺粗糙的小摆件什么的。  
李永钦指着远处的大头贴机，“我要拍那个。”  
“你是日本的女高中生吗？”  
“我是泰国的男高中生。”  
“……算了。”  
反正也阻止不了他，我从善如流的跟着李永钦，那家伙选好版以后非要拉着我一起拍，我这才发现李永钦的脸精致漂亮的不像话。  
脸很小，眼睛却很大，带着微微上挑的弧度，鼻梁高挺，皮肤是健康的小麦色，因为下午的高温泛着一点点的红，他一定是那种明白自己三百六十度无死角的可恶帅哥，因为他放肆大笑的时候皱起鼻子和眼尾，眼睛弯成浅浅的新月，露出一口整齐漂亮的大白牙。  
李永钦洗了两版，一版交给我，另一版自己收了起来，闹腾着已经到了傍晚，我们又去一起坐了那个挺有名的摩天轮，李少爷一边美滋滋的自拍，一边还说着什么这个摩天轮比伦敦眼矮多了。  
“你打算什么时候回家？”  
李永钦又比了一个嘘的动作，“还有一点没有做完呢。”  
“什么没有做完？”  
“等会你就知道啦。”

李永钦带着我沿着湄南河走了很久，期间还在路边的花店买了一束花，一直走到一处没什么人的河岸，然后他自顾自的坐下来，把那束多头康乃馨拆开。  
康乃馨的枝干有些脆，李永钦慢条斯理的把那束花编成了一个花环，然后得意洋洋的戴在自己头上。  
“好看吗？”  
“好看好看。”我随口敷衍道。  
然后这小子就把那个花环从自己头上拿下来，又戴在了我的头上。  
“可惜这里没有什么水上舞会，也没有什么许愿墙。”  
“什么？”  
“罗马假日，你看过吗？”  
“看过是看过……”但是那已经是好久以前的事了，再说你是什么欧洲国家的公主吗？  
“我一直想当一个舞者来的，你知道sorry sorry吗？韩国偶像组合那个。”  
“知道。”  
“当时看了那个以后，就感觉找到人生的意义了，是不是有点好笑？”  
“那就去做呗。”  
李永钦没有再说话了，湄南河上带着水汽的风轻轻地吹过来，天已经黑了，曼谷的夜不像国内那么亮，所以星星看得更明显些，伴随着远处河岸上摇曳的路灯，李永钦舒展开修长的手臂，像黑猫，又或者是年幼的黑豹一样无声的起舞。

其实后来我有和李永钦礼貌的道别，他把那些旅游纪念品都送给了我。  
“反正拿回家也会被丢掉。”  
放在我钱包里的钱还给了李永钦，出于各种方面的考虑，比如泰国未成年人的人身安全之类的，我又给他留了我的联系方式，临走前李永钦一反白天嬉皮笑脸的样子，有点严肃地问道，你会记得我吗？  
我说会的。  
我会记得他，记得他像黑猫一样轻盈的落在我的阳台，记得他看着空无一物的蛋筒惊讶的表情，记得他放在我头上的花环，记得他赤着脚在湄南河边跳起无声的舞，明明只有我一个观众，却好像全世界的灯光都落在他身上。

一直到今天，我收到这件快递。  
里面装着两张机票，以及一张门票。  
“来看我跳舞吧。  
TEN”

-END-


End file.
